


you fooled everyone

by help_i_hate_it_here



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shops, Flowers, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pain, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/help_i_hate_it_here/pseuds/help_i_hate_it_here
Summary: based off the song Unrequited Love (& other clichés).If dream or George ever say they are uncomfortable with this i will take it downalso i don't ship dnf im just using this ship bc this is the fandom i'm inmy pronouns are he/him
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	you fooled everyone

**Author's Note:**

> well uhm yeah. im bad at writing but im doing this bc i cant sleep lmao. anyways yeah here you go.

Dream never knew what was wrong with him. While yes, he had an amazing life. He had fame, money, amazing friends, and a loving, supportive family. But something was wrong with him. Every day it felt like a pit in his stomach grew larger every day. 

As much as he didnt want to admit it, he loved his best friend. He knew this was the stereotype for pretty much every LGBTQ person to go through. Think youre straight, get a little to excited to see your friend of the same sex, question why they seem so special, realization, cry for a bit, tell them, they leave you, and then youre just sad. 

What made him think he was different? His best friend was also pan! 

Today was the day. The day that George would arrive in the US. George was staying with Dream and Sapnap for a month and a half. 

“Clayyyyy” Sapnap yelled from outside of Dreams door “Dude stop jacking off and get ready”

Dream sighed and got up. He walked to the door and opened it. 

“You are immature you know that, right” Dream said with a mildly annoyed tone

“At least I'm ready. Get ready we are leaving for the airport in two hours.” Sapnap laughed

Dream went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of sweats and a hoodie. He opened his bathroom door and turned on the shower. 

He let the cool water rinse the sweat from him. Normally he wouldn't shower for another day but this was George he was talking about. Of course he would put some effort into getting ready. While this didn't mean he was going to dress nice, he would at least make himself presentable. That's what you do when you like someone. You put in little bits of work and effort that you wouldn't normally put in. 

He stepped out of the shower and dried off. He put on his sweats and made his way to the sink. Dream let the water heat up while he grabbed a clean hand towel and his facewash from under the sink. He splashed some water on his face and pumped the facewash onto his hands. Dream lathered the face wash on his face then rinsed it off. 

He looked in the mirror. Then it hit him. This is real. This is the first time he would meet his best friend irl. This wasn't a joke that is made on stream. He was meeting George.

Dream didn't know if he was overreacting or what. His mind was going through every possible mess up. What if George thought he was different irl. What if George didn't like the US. What if what if. 

Dream dried off his face, threw on his grey shirt, then rushed downstairs to talk to Sapnap. 

“Nick”

“Clay?”

“Im scared about this. What if George doesn't like it here. Or what if he thinks i'm annoying irl. Are you sure we have this all right for him? Nick what if-”

“Clay. Calm down. It's going to be fine. He has wanted to come to the US to see us for 4 years. I think he is going to like it” Sapnap huffed

Clay realized that. He was the only one who cared this much. He slumped down on the couch next to Sapnap. 

“Want to leave early so we can get applebees?” Dream asked

Sapnap nodded. With that Dream grabbed his keys and went to the car. 

They got out of the car, went into the restaurant, got a table and ordered their drinks. 

“I don't know about this” Dream said as his took a sip of iced tea

“It's going to be fine. I know you're nervous but it's gonna be fine.”

“Yeah sure”

The waiter then took their orders and they ate. They talked about other small things unrelated to George coming to the US. Sapnap paid the bill then they left for the airport.

After sitting in traffic for forty five minutes they arrived at the airport and paid for parking. 

Dream felt his chest getting tight. 

“Nick what time is it?” Dream muttered as he looked up at the board of flights arrival times.

“12:20, forty minutes until Georges plane lands” Sapnap says

“God, you're just like a dad. Showing up to the airport way too early.” Dream wheezed

“Dude shut up” Sapnap giggled

They both continued to scroll twitter.

The overwhelming feeling in Dreams body was so much. The most he could do at the moment was shake his leg and pass the time as well as he could. He was really about to meet his best friend. 

Fast forward about an hour Sapnap yells “GEORGE”

That's when dream sees a short man with porcelain skin and brown hair. Tears prick at his eyes. He gets up and runs across the waiting area.


End file.
